falling for my best friend
by twiilight-lover243
Summary: bella and edward have been best friends since they were little. what happends when they share a kiss and edward says some things in the locker room. can there friendship survive first fan fic...pls R&R. future lemons
1. Chapter 1

" Hey bells what up" I looked up to see Emmett. He walked into the kitchen. Of course it would be the kitchen he spent most of his time eating. I swear he is like an endless pit because he is never full.

" Hey em" I said. " please don't eat anything cuz I'm getting ready to cook diner" I asked. He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

" oh thank god I am starved. You are the best sister in the world" he ran up to be and pulled my up into one of his big bear hugs.

"Emmett……cant……breath…"I said and with that he sat me down.

" hey when is dad getting home" I asked.

"oh he said something about working late tonight" my dad worked for some big company and he made some big money and we were quite wealthy.

"oh ok" I said

I heard the front door open and close. " watcha cooking" . I jumped up and dropped the little pieces of potato I was holding. I turned around to see Edward laughing.

"What the hell Edward" I asked as I bent down to pick up the potato pieces.

"sorry I couldn't help it." I rolled my eyes. " so you didn't answer my question, what are you cooking?" he asked.

" chicken, potatoes, green beans you know the works. Why are you hungry" I asked already knowing the answer.

" well duh" I just looked at him and we burst into laughter.

" is alice and everyone else coming over too" that's when I heard the door open. I guess that answers my question.

"hello bella, oh how I missed you" I looked at her

"Alice its only been an hour and you live next door" I heard Edward snicker. Alice being alice ignored my comment.

" bella do you know what tomorrow is" she asked with a smile

"Friday" I answered slowly " wwwhhhhyyyy" I asked dragging it out.

" well see there's a party and" I didn't even let her finish.

"NO ALICE" I said. She looked at me and then pulled out her puppy dog face"

"fine" I gave in. "damn pixie" I muttered under my breath.

" hey im not that bad. Well unless u piss me off then im mad" she said. I just laughed but she was right if you pissed alice off you wouldn't get off so easy.

After we all ate dinner alice and Edward went home. I finished diner I decided to talk a shower. I let the hot water run over my back. I loved talking hot showers they always relaxes me. After I got dressed I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't I decided to bugg Edward since his room is right across from mine. I lifted my window and walked onto my balcony.

When we were little Charlie decided he didn't want me to climb the tree so he and Carlisle built a bride to the windows. And turned both our windows into doors and balcony's.

I knocked on his door. Since there wasn't a sight. If there was then I would know Edward was busy with a girl. "Edward are you up". No answer. So I opened the door. "Edward". Then his bathroom door opened and there was Edward with only a towel on.

"oh" I said as I turned around. All I heard was laughing. "sorry" I said

"like what you see bella". He asked. I just blushed.

"its safe your can look now" he said and with that I turned around. " so whats up" he asked running his hand through his hair.

" I couldn't sleep" I admitted sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

I remember after my mom died I couldn't go to sleep and I would always go over to Edwards house and sleep in his bed with him.

" alright but no talking I want to go to sleep Im tired and plus I need my rest for that party tomorrow" he grinned.

"fine" I said. And with that we both got into bed and he started humming a lullaby and I drifted of to sleep.

" bella wake up its time for school" I heard a velvety voice.

"no five more minutes" I said and then I felt a sudden breeze. I opened my eyes and looked up. Edward had pulled off the covers. I glared at him. And turned over.

"bella don't make me do this" and all of a sudden he jumped on top of me. I gowned

" Edward get off" I said with my firm voice

" only if you get up" he said. " I am up" I told him trying to get him off. " nope open your eye" he said and so I did and found a pair of emerald green eyes. And then I noticed that Edward was very close.

" bella" he whispered. And with that he leaned down and kissed me. I was in total shock. But then I started to kiss him back. I had this voice in the back of my head yelling at me. _what are you doing hes your best friend. Yea but you like him. No this can't happen._

Then there was a knock at the door and we froze. " Edward hurry up and bella hurry if your going to get a ride from us. Said alice. With that me and Edward broke apart. He got off of me and I stood up.

We stood in silence for a moment. "ummmm I think I'm gonna take my truck to school" I said. He just nodded. And with that I left and got ready for school. I ran downstairs and then being me I tripped.

" wow bella, damn slow down before you get hurt. Hey you riding with Edward" he asked I blushed.

"ummm no bye" and I ran into my truck. As I drove I thought of what this ment he kissed my I mean the school player and my best friend Edward Cullen kissed me. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. I looked up and froze. I saw Edward kissing Tanya the school slut.

" of course" I muttered. Why would he change for me. I walked toward the building and prepared my self for a very long day. But the only thing that came to my mind was Edward kissing me this morning.


	2. phone call

Epov

_what did I do?. _i asked myself. How could I kiss bella I mean she's my best friend, sure I love her and I would love nothing more then to kiss her again and again but it cant happen. I'm not good enough for her.

" hey Edward I thought bella was going with us" alice asked.

"well she's not okay so get over it". What the hell don't make it obvious.

" jeez who put the stick up your ass Edward" she said. I just rolled my eyes because I was more concerned on what bella was thinking. I mean she kissed me back that had to count for something right?. NO I yelled my self.

I pulled into the parking lot and searched for her red truck but to my disappointment it wasn't there.

" hey eddie" I heard a nasal voice. Of course it was Tanya. I looked away really I am getting sick of this girl.

" hello Tanya, nice to see you" and that's when I heard her truck. I looked up and saw my bella get out of her truck. Wait what the hell shes not your bella. Pull your self together for god sakes your Edward Cullen every girls dream man.

I saw bella walking this way and decided to hide so I bent down and kissed Tanya. While I was kissing her I looked up and saw bella. She had something in her eyes, it looked like pain. I pulled away from Tanya.

" I have to go now" I sad and with that I left. What was I going to do. I had English and bio with bella and then there's lunch.

I went to my locker and then went to my first class. I walked in and saw bella. I stoped and took a deep breath and when to sit next to her.

" bella, we need to talk". She looked up and I could see hurt and pain in her eyes and I wondered why.

_**Bpov**_

I walked to my locker grabbed my book and then headed to English. I couldn't focus on my book because I kept thinking about Edward and how he hurt me. I cant believe that he has this hold on me.

"bella, we need to talk" I froze. Damn I forgot I had this class with him. Might as well get this over with I thought. Looked up

" okkkayyyy" I said

" first I wanted to say im sorry I shouldn't have kissed you and just forget it ever happened okay I don't want this to ruin our friendship okay" he said.

I knew it he regretted the kiss. I was just something to pass the time. Oh well.

"no its okay I totally understand. Don't worry about it" I sighed " besides its not like it ment anything. Its just something that happened so lets just forget it okay". It hurt to say those words but I knew they needed to be said.

" thanks so much bella." Then he paused " you know I love you, you're the best friend anyone could have" I smiled weakly

" yea I know" we didn't get a chance to finish talking because the teacher started the lesson.

Before I new it was lunch. I wasn't really hungry. So I just went and sat at our table. Soon I was joined by Emmett and rose.

" hey bells you ok" someone asked but I wasn't paying attention. "hello earth to bella" I looked up

"oh sorry jasper" jasper was roses twin brother and alices boyfriend.

" whats up you seem distracted and why aren't you eating anything" he asked and I know he was worried. Jasper was like another brother to me.

" oh umm" I just looked down.

" hey guys what up" I looked up and it was Edward.

" bella you didn't answer my question" I looked up at jasper

"oh ummm I'm not feeling very good" I admitted. By then everyone was at the table.

" do you want me to take you home" he asked

"ummm i…" but I didn't get to finish. I was interrupted by a nasal lauren. She jumped into his lap.

" hey eddikens" I looked at Edward.

" you know what thanks but no thanks Edward" I decided to go home but I didn't want him with me right now.

" hey em I'm gonna go home. I'm really not feeling that good" I said as I started getting up.

" hey let me take you him" he said

"NO" I yelled they all just looked at me. quick think of something bella. " ummm I don't want you to leave school because of me" I said

"please bella you're my baby sis. I don't mind" I rolled my eyes

" I thought she'd never leave you eddie. I think she likes you but your mine" I heard lauren say

That was it I turned around. " what the fuck lauren if you have something to say, say it to my fucking face bitch." I yelled everyone just looked at me.

" please like I need to waste my time on some little slut that cant take care of her self." She looked at me and smirked.

That bitch did not just go there did she what the hell is her problem.

" bella just leave it she's not worth it" alice said

" bella don't give that skank the satisfaction" rose said I just looked at them.

" yea bella just go that way me and your "friends" can talk about you and so eddiekins her doesn't have to pretend that he likes you" he said with this grin on her face. That was all that needed to be said.

" you know what lauren" Edward started. But I didn't let him finish.

"no you listen to me lauren" I started full of anger. " sure I may not be perfect but neither are you and at least I can admit it. And you know what else at least I don't need a fucking man- whore or a man at all to prove that I'm worth something and to prove that someone love me. do you know why… because im not and ugly two-faced skanky bitch." I yelled and with that she got of Edward lap and ran away crying.

Everyone just sat there gasping. Emmett was the first to speak

" way to go bella" Emmett said I just looked at him and glared.

" bella what the hell was that" Edward yelled. I looked at him and then realized that I had called him a man- whore. The tears stung my eyes.

" I'm sorry Edward" and I looked down I saw him get up and come towards me. I looked him in the eyes.

"NO" I yelled " I ummm….." I stalled " I have to go" and then I ran out of the school. I just couldn't deal with this. I ran to my truck and me being the klutz I tripped.

"bella come back here" Edward yelled. I jumped in my truck and drove home. Once I got inside the house I ran up into my room and collapsed on my bed. She was right edward doesn't care about me. I mean this morning he kissed me and then he wanted to forget the kiss. Like it never even happened. After laying on my bed for so long I decided to go out on my balcony. About ten minutes later I saw Edwards Volvo pull up. The first out of the car was alice.

" bella" she yelled up at me. I smiled weakly.I really hated how the two balcony's were in view of each others drive ways. Then edward got out of the car. He slammed the door.

" Bella really. What the hell" he yelled. I just turned back around and went back into my room and lock the door. I went and put my head phones on and turned whatever cd I had in and turned the volume up all the way..

All of a sudden someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to find a very pissed off edward in my room.

" what the hell" I asked " how did you get in here I locked the damn door" I said. He dangled a set of keys in front of my face. My face went pail.

" how did you get those" I asked

He smirked and raised his eyebrows " you gave it to me don't you remember" he asked.

" ummm no" I said

" bella what was your problem today" I just looked down

"I don't know she just pushed me to my limit so I just blew up". I was expecting him to yell but instead he just came up and hugged me.

" my bells is growing up" he wiped a fake tear away. I hit him

" ow that hurt" I scoffed

"yea right" I said

He laughed " hey im gonna go home but I'll be back in a few ok" I just nodded my head. Just when I sat down the phone rang.

" what the hell" I yelled. I answered the phone.

" hello" I said

" hey bella its James" . oh god just what I need this guy does not leave me alone he seems to think that I secreatly like him and that I want to go out with him. He just won't take no for an answer.

" hi James what's up"

"well I have something to tell you and its has to do with edward." I froze

"okay so tell me" I said

"well we were in the locker room and he said" he started


	3. finding out the truth i think

**Please review thank you so much. If you have any ideas feel free to give them thanks. **

**I do not own twilight. All SM.**

**Epov**

I couldn't believe that bella said those things I mean don't get me wrong it was nice. and I hated when the girl I was with talk badly about bella, but when she called be a man whore it hurt me and it coming from bella made it a lot worse. I still don't know why she didn't let me touch her and why she ran away. That just really pissed me off.

_Flashback _

" _bella what the hell was that" I yelled. What the hell did she have against lauren. But then again lauren didn't have to say what she did. I looked at her and could see she was about to cry and I started to get up._

"_NO" she yelled. I froze." I ummm I have to go" she said and she ran out of the school. What the hell this day was just getting weirder but the hour. I looked at the others who were all frozen in shock I guess so I decided to run after bella. I could barely see her through the mist. This is why I hated forks. I saw her running to her truck but her being bella she tripped and fell but she got back up and continued running._

"_bella come back here" I yelled hoping she would listen to me. to my disappointment she didn't she just got in her truck and drove away._

_End of flashback._

I went back inside to the table with the others.

"where's bella" Emmett asked. I just shook my head

" I don't know she got in her truck and drove off" I sight. Then the bell rang I got up and walked towards biology. I didn't really pay attention. I was to busy thinking about why bella was acting this way. The class passed by fast. Before I knew it, its time for gym the other class I had with her.

I walked into the locker rooms to change into my gym clothes.

" so what was all that about in the cafeteria" tyler asked.

"oh nothing" I said.

" really because by the looks of it she looked pretty pissed" he said and he was right she did

" yea she can be a bitch when she wants to be, she can be stubborn, sensitive. She's not my best friend she's more like a sister and I could never hate her even if she is a pain in my ass and I love her." I said laughing. Everyone just looked at me.

" dude if I didn't know better I would think you were in love with her and thought of her more than just a friend."

" dude no one asked you so shut the hell up" I yelled

He smirked " don't get all touchy jeez" and he threw his hands in the air.

"man do you have feeling for my sister" Emmett asked. Well I don't know Emmett lets see I kissed her this morning and I wish she was mine what do you think.

"no" I lied " you know were just friends em" I said he just rolled his eyes

"sure" he said

The rest of class the boys kept harassing me about bella and by the time I started to head out to my car to go home I was pissed again. I sat in the car and waited for alice. Once she was in the car I sped off. When we got home I saw bellas truck.

"bella" I heard alice yell. I looked up to see bella on the balcony. I slammed my car door and run into the house and up the stairs. I went straight to bellas room only to find that she had locked the balcony door. Little does she know that she gave my the key to her room. I opened the door to find bella laying on her bed with her eyes closed and her head phones on.

" bella" I called her name. she didn't answer. I walked up to her and shook her. She opened her eyes

" what the hell" she said. " how the did you get in here I locked the damn door" she yelled. I laughed and dangled the keys in front of her. She seemed shocked

"how did you get those" she asked. I raised my eyebrow

"you gave it to me don't you remember" I said

"ummm no" I looked at her then started

" bella what was your problem today" I asked hoping to get an honest answer.

" I don't know she just pushed me to the limit and I just blew up" she said in a rush I just smiled I went up and hugged her.

" my bella is growing up" I said wiping a fake tear away. Then she hit me.

" oww that hurt" I said

" yea right" she said and I laughed it was true usually if bella hit me she would end up hurting her self.

" hey I'm gonna go him but I'll be back in a few." I left I decided to go and take a shower. After my shower I decided to get something to eat. When I was finished I went back to my room and grabbed my keys then headed back to bella. I tried to open the door but it was locked again so I used the key.

" bella" I said and that's when I saw her in a ball crying on the floor.

"bella what's wrong" I asked I'd never seen her cry like this since her mom died.

" i..i got a..a phone c…call." She said

" okay who was it" I asked hesitant.

" it was james" then she looked at me and got up

" how was gym I froze" she asked

" bella what are you talking about" I asked confused

**Bpov**

How the hell did he not know what I was talking about. I knew what james said was true. It never made sense for him to be friends with me. I remember every single thing james said.

_Flashback_

"well I have something to tell you and it has to do with edward" he started

" okay" I said slowly " tell me" I said not really sure what I was about to hear.

" well we were in the locker room and we asked what happened in the cafeteria. He started talking about how you went off and then" he paused.

" then what james" I yelled

" don't get mad I's just repeating his words" he said " he told us you were a bitch, stubborn, really sensitive and a pain in his ass then he said you weren't his best friend" that's all I needed to hear from him.

"okay thanks james." I said with a shaky voice and I hung up the phone and then I burst into tears. How could this happen. Damn I knew he was just fucking with me. why couldn't I see it."

End of flashback.

" Edward just go home" I yelled I couldn't deal with him right now. I just wanted to be alone.

" bella I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I said In a stern voice.

" what the fuck did I ever do to you huh, did I say something or do something to make you think that I'm a bad friend." I yelled god what is his problem. He knew what the problem was.

" bella your not a bad friend you know you're my best friend" he said

" are you sure edward. Are you sure im not a pain in your ass, or to stubborn, or very sensitive, or to much of a bitch." I said. That's when realization crossed across his face.

" bella listen james he" he started. I put my hand up to stop him.

" no edward I don't want to hear it. Just get the fuck out of my house" I yelled and with that he left. As soon as the door closed I started crying again. Then there was a knock on my door.

" bella" I looked up and saw Emmett. One he say me crying he rushed over. "Bella what's wrong" he asked

" umm nothing I just want to be alone" I said not wanting to look him in the eyes.

" bella I don't kn" he started

" em please and I don't think im going to that party tonight." I said

" well then I'll say home" he said

" no you go have fun with rose ok. I'll be fine"

" Ok if that's what you want" I just nodded my head. Then my phone rang. Why can't I just be left alone.

" hello"

" bella its mike umm I was just wondering if you wanna go out with me tonight to that party" he said. I was gonna say no but then decided sure why the hell not im not saving myself for him anymore.

" sure mike pick me up at seven ok" I said.

" sure thing" and the line went dead. As soon as the puffyness left I went to alices house and knocked on the door.

" hey bella" alice said

" can I ask you something that I would never ask" I said

" sure" but she seemed unsure.

" will you do barbie bella" she squeled

" wait why" she asked

" I have a date tonight" he smirked

" okay lets go to my room" and I walked up stairs.

As soon as I was don't I told alice bye and left her in her room and I had to admit I looked fucking hot.

I was walking down the hall toward the stairs and then bumped into someone.

" sorry" I said but then realized it was edward.

" bella you look hot" he said

" well good then my date will like it" I said and then he went pail.


	4. The Party

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been a little busy. i promise to try and keep up**

**I own nothing all belong to sm**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANK YOU  
**

* * *

_Flahsback _

_I ran into someone. "sorry" I said but when I looked up I saw Edward._

" _wow bella you look hot" he said_

" _well good , then my date will like it" I said and his face went pail._

_End of Flashback_

_  
_" y-you have a date." He said more as a statement then a question.

" yes I do and I am going to be late so excuse me" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

He grabed my arm and turned me to face me," who do you have a date with " he asked

" Mike Newton" I said letting my voice drop a little because what I really want is to be dating him. No

bell shut up remember the stuff he said about you. He doesn't care about you.

" what the hell, why are you going on a date with that creeper huh I thought you were against dating

him because he followed you around like a love sick puppy".

" well I changed my mind and I'm single so if I want to date someone I can" I said with anger in my voice.

He looked down and whispered something but I couldn't understand what it was. "well I have to go" I

started to leave.

" Bella wait I have to talk to you" he said with desperation in his voice

" what do you want Edward" I looked at him and I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

He looked at me and opened his mouth then closed it again " have fun" was all he said

I just stared at him. I was definitely not anticipating that answer. I was speechless so I turned around and walked out of their house. I guess this just clears up that he doesn't like me.

When I walked back into the house I saw Emmett and rose in the living room sitting on the couch. " well you look much better then you did earlier" Emmett said.

" yea he's right bella you look hot"

" hey I never said she looked hot she is my little sister jeez". Emmett said I burst into laughter. Rose and Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

" Sorry" I said "its been a weird and very long day"

" hey so why are you all hot and sexed up tonight" rose asked " I thought you were staying home" she asked confused

" yeah well I decided to go to the party" I said

" cool but that still doesn't explain why your dressed up. You make up is done" she paused

"so is your hair and your wearing heals" her eyes widened and she smiled . I already knew what she was thinking but to confirm I shook my head yes

" oh my god you have a date" Emmett snapped his head. I guess this got his attention

" you have a date?" he asked and seemed to emphasize you. I rolled my eyes

"yes Emmett even I can get a date" I said

" no I didn't mean it like that all im saying it that im surprised because it seems like you were saving yourself for someone a little closer to home" . I narrowed my eyes.

" I'm not saving myself for some backstabbing man-whore who can't see what's right in front of him" I yelled. As soon as I said it I felt stupid he didn't know I liked Edward so he

has no idea what im talking about.

"bella what are you talking about" Emmett said. Example a I said to myself. " hey and who are you going on a date with" he asked

" ummmm just this guy I know." I said just trying not to like to him but also not tell him the truth I could only imagine what he would to.

" bella you better tell l me who you are going on a date right now or"

" or what em your gonna tell me I can't go" I said he stood there for a second

"Nope…I'll just beat the shit out of him" he said with a smile in an effort to lighten the mood.

" very funny em and you know the guy but your not too fond of him" I said with a small smile

" bella please just tell me who It is" he asked and as he did he looked like a little kid

" its mike newton" I whispered

" who I didn't hear it the first time" he said

"MIKE NEWTON" I yelled

"WHAT" both him and rose yelled together.

" well I was in a bad mood today and then found out something today and decided why the hell not I mean what's the point of saying no if the person you really want just doesn't seem to notice you" I said in a rush

" bella who is this guy you keep talking about" I forgot that I was even in a room with people.

" no one just forget it ok, mike will be here any minute" I said

In that moment the door opened " Emmett are you" I stopped dead cold what the hell this is the worst day ever. Here in my house in my living room was standing my ex- boyfriend Jacob Black.

**EPOV**

What was up with bella. Why was she so bad at me . I sat in my room going over and over thinking what I might have done.

"Edward are you okay" I turned around to see alice standing in my door way

" No, No im not okay" I said. I looked up and she was just staring at me

" It has to do with bella doesn't it" she said. How the hell did she know that

" yes but how did you know that" I asked. I couldn't wait to hear the answer to that

" because you haven't been able to focus all day and the last time I saw you this upset was when you and bella had that really big fight in seventh grade" she said

" yea" I said. I thought about it for a second and decided that I should tell alice about the kiss this morning between me and bella. Alice and I have always been close and can tell each other anything.

" alice I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone" I said. She came and sat on my bed

" okay Edward you know I will no matter what" she gave me a small smile. I took a deep breath

" I kissed bella" she jumped up and squealed

" finally" she said. I looked up at her with a confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"you and bella are meant to be Edward please tell me you already know that" she just stared at me

" umm alice what are you talking about this is the first time bella and I have done anything outside of the friendship we have"

" yea yea I know that but u guys have all the other qualities of a relationship. Just because you guys aren't together doesn't mean that you don't look together "

"whatever alice I'm so confused right now" all of a sudden the door bell rang

" I'll get that, you mister just think of a way to sort whatever problem your having with bella because you two love each other and there's nothing that will change that and beside" she paused then smiled " I know you two will be together soon"

" oh jeez" I said and with that she left I don't know how long I sat there but after about and hour I decided bathroom break. After I finished I walked back to my room.

All of a sudden I ran into someone.

" sorry" they said. And it took me a moment to realize It was bella. I looked at her and my mouth went dry she looked amazing.

" bella you look hot" I said stupid why would you say that when she's pissed at you.

" good then my date will like it" I froze date what date. Bella is going on a date.

"y-you have a date" I said I just couldn't comprehend this

" yes I do and I am going to be late so excuse me" she started to walk away and I grabbed her arm and she faced me.

" who do you have a date with" I asked wondering who she said yes to

" mike newton" she said and her voice dropped.

What how could she do out with him, all he wanted was to get in her pants I know that for a fact. He doesn't really like her

" what the hell why are you going on a date with that creeper huh I thought you were agaist going out with him because he followed you around like a love sick puppy" I yelled I really didn't mean to but I could help it he was so wrong for her

"I wanted to and I'm single so if I want to date someone I can" I could tell she was angry

I looked down and whispered " why not me" but it was too low I don't think she heard it

She started to leave" bella wait I want to talk to you"

"what do you want Edward" it hurt when she said that because she had so much hate and anger behind those words. I opened and closed my mouth I didn't know what to say so I did the right thing any best friend would do.

" have fun" I whispered she looked at me strangely then left.

What am I going to to. I need to get to the bottom of this I need to figure out why she's upset with me and I need to know why she would date that vile mike newton.

**Bpov**

what the hell was he doing here. I thought he left.

" what the fuck are you doing here" I said in a voice that didn't even sound like me

" Bella I" I stopped him

" Emmett what the hell is he doing here" I said my voice slightly rising. I looked at Emmett and he stared at the ground

" EMMETT" I yelled

" sorry I didn't think you were gonna be here"

" so you invited the guy you said you were going to kill if he ever came back here Here. The guy who cheated on me with a skank" I yelled. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

" bella he invited me here so I can apologize to you" I stared at him

" shut up I don't care what you have to say get the fuck out" I yelled

"bella wait please" I took the pillow off the chair and started to hit him with it. Then the door bell rang

" really" I yelled. I answered the door and It was mike

" hi mike give me one minute okay I will meet you in the car"

He smiled " okay" I closed the door behind him

" emmett I want this shit head out of my house right now" with that I left

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mike and I arrived to the party and it was in full swing. There were people passed out on the lawn. You could hear the music outside. Mike put his arm around me and to say I was a little uncomfortable would be an understatement I turned to mike

" could you go get me a drink, I will wait here" I said

"okay" he then left

I stood there not really knowing what to do because I wasn't really a party person like rose and alice.

" here you go" mike said. I gave him a small smile. I wasn't really in the mood to smile because of well Edward and jake. I took a small drink and almost choked. It was almost all vodka with just a little bit of coke.

"hey do you wanna dance" he asked

"sure" I turned around for a second and regretted it. As I turned around I saw Edward kissing Tanya

"shit" I said I could not believe this. Even I thought he wouldn't be coming to this party

"what" mike asked and I realized i said it out loud. I shook my head

"nothing I said I gulped down my drink and grabbed the drink out of someones hand and gulped it down.

Mike and I started dancing and after half an hour my sight got fuzzy and I started feeling dizzy

"let's go up stairs" mike whispered. I tried to pull away but I could. I felt as if I wasn't In control.

" mike let go" I said. He acted as if he didn't hear me. Once we got upstairs he pulled me into a room.

" no we are going to have the night I've wanted since junior high" he said he started lifting up my shirt I tried to move but couldn't. that's when the door flew open.

" get off of her now" said a smooth velvety voice said

"piss off Cullen this does not concern you" Edward ran up to mike and punched. My eyes started to close and I felt as if I was being pulled into the dark. Edward seemed to notice this

"bella love please stay awake" he said his voice cracking

"Edward" then darkness took over


	5. Aftermath Of the Party

**Hi everyone, sorry I havent updated in a while I've been kinda busy. **

**Anyways let me know what u think. I hope I get some more reviews soon thanks a lot.**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO SM**

_Flashback_

" _get off of her now" said a smooth velvety voice said _

"_piss off Cullen this does not concern you" Edward ran up to mike and punched. My eyes started to close and I felt as if I was being pulled into the dark. Edward seemed to notice this_

"_bella love please stay awake" he said his voice cracking _

"_Edward" then darkness took over_

_End of Flashback._

Beep Beep Beep. What is that sound? Where am i? why am I in a bed? i opened my eyes everything was really bright. I waited for a moment and my eyes adjusted.

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOUR AWAKE" I looked to my side to see Alice

" yeah what am I doing here" I asked confused

" bella what do you remember about Friday night" alice asked hesitant to answer

"umm I remember going to your house to get ready for the party and then seeing Edward in the hall way and mike coming to pick me up" I paused " after that everything else is a blur" I said. I looked at alice she had tears in her eyes .

" bella do you remember drinking anything" she asked

" yea mike got me a drink but then I started to feel dizzy" I said and then had a flash back of mike taking me upstairs.

" BELLA" I looked up to see Edward standing in the door way. I looked at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days by the dark circles under his eyes

" Edward" he came rushing to my bed and hugged me

" oh god bell am so sorry I wish I got there sooner why did you ever even go out with him. You scared the hell out of me." He said I looked at him and he was on the verge of tears. It broke my heart to see him like that.

"umm I'm gonna go get our dads and tell them your awake" and she left the room.

" Edward I don't remember what happened please tell me because its really driving me crazy not knowing."

He sighed " At the party mike slipped something in your drink. I saw him do it and I didn't know what it was so I kept a close eye on him" he paused " I saw him take you upstairs on my way I got stopped by Tanya but I pushed her out of my way. I ran upstairs to find….." he paused and took in a shaky breath.

" what Edward, what did you find". I asked worried about what he was about to tell me

" I found mike trying to rape you. I saw you and you were unconscious and so I picked you up and ali and rose took you to the hospital while Em, Jazz and I beat the shit our of newton."

I sat there shocked and then everything started coming back to me slowly. " we are going to have the night I always dreamed of". His voice echoed in my head.

"Bella" Edward walked over to me hesitant. He came over to me.

"bella are you okay" he asked unsure of what to do next

" Edward thank you…. saved me" I hugged him. But if he didn't care about me why did he save me.

" of course I did bella why wouldn't I you're my best friend and always will be, I love you" i wished that was true I mean i knew he loved me but only as a friend

" knock knock"

I looked up and saw Carlisle he had a small smile o his face.

" how are you feeling bella" he asked

" okay I guess… a little shook up but I think I'll be fine" I said with a small smile I looked over to see Edward and Carlisle exchange glances

" well good now everything looks good on your chart minus the bruises but those should go away soon and you can go home later today but the police want to know if you want to press charges". Did I want to press charges.

" umm well I don't don't to make a big deal about this so im gonna say no bec….."

" bella he tried to rape you" yelled Edward throwing his hands in the air " he drugged you I mean think about it you should throw his ass in jail".

" Edward I know but really i just want all this to be over and to be honest im sure Mrs. Newton won appreciate the town gossiping about her so she will probably leave forks". He sight and rolled his eyes.

" alright well im going to make a phone call to Charlie to let him know your awake . he had to go down to the station and file the report and said he will be back soon and everyone else went back to our houses preparing for your coming home."

" oh great" I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled

" alright bella get some rest okay I have to go check on some other patients but I will be home later for dinner"

After Carlisle left it got quiet and Edward came and sat on the bed with me again. I looked up at him and I got lost in his eyes I quickly looked away because I remembered last time that happen we ended up kissing and me broken hearted.

" Edward im sorry about you having to leave the party and save me" he looked at me like I had just accused him of murder.

" bella don't ever be sorry about that it was not your fault at all…well maybe the looking to good part but the rest of what happen was not, you couldn't have known what mike did okay so don't feel bad. " I sight and nodded my head yes

" haha I didn't look that great…umm but anyway thanks you know for being there for me and everything" I took a deep breathe 'I also wanted to say sorry for being so mean to you before its just I let someone say something to me and I guess I just believed it too easily."

He smiled " as long as we are good then don't be sorry for anything." I smiled.

" hey bella please tell me and don't hold back the truth for my sake. Are you really ok" I rolled my eyes

" Edward im fine didn't you hear dad only a few bruises and that's all duh" he looked at me

" only if you sure" he said slowly he said " yes I am" but the truth was I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. I wanted to cry right then but I don't want what happen to me affect my life so for now I will just have to push those feeling down and use a lock and key on them.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say. I could feel myself growing more tired….i started to yawn.

" well I better go so you can get some sleep"

" wait" I yelled " don't go will u sleep with me" I asked in a little baby voice because I really didn't want him to leave I had missed him a lot since I decided to listen to james.

" well bella I don't think that would be appropriate considering what just ha.."

"I don't mean like that you idiot I ment like actual sleeping " he laughed

" sure swan I will sleep with you" we both laughed at how odd that sounded. I scooted over so Edward could have some room he took me in his arms and we feel asleep. The last thing I thought was this is how it should be.

_**one week later**_

everything has been going good lately turns out mike got shipped away to a boring school in England and mrs. Newton decided they should move to L.A.

since I had gotten out of the hospital everyone had been really overprotective….i always see alice, rose, and the rest of the family watch me out of the corner of my eye. A few time alice and rose have asked me why I haven't cried yet. I keep telling them I have no reason to cry because nothing had happened to me. And Edward he just hasent let me out of his sight at first it was nice but now its just annoying I cant even go to the bathroom without him sitting outside it waiting for me to finish.

" bella would you hurry up in there we are going to be late for my moms dinner and I don't want her to kill me" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

" good maybe that will get me some damn privacy around here" I opened my bedroom door and ran right into his chest. Looked up and got lost in his eyes he cleared his throut clearly amused.

" don't worry babe that wont ever happen" I laughed

" come on Edward lets go".

We arrived and everyone was having a good time.

I decided to go side outside in esmes garden to just think. Because being inside with Edward so close but so out of reach was hard. We still hadn't talked about the kiss and to be honest I want to do it again. And I started to think maybe I should tell him how I feel

" hey what are you doing out here" I turned around and Edward was standing behind me.

Now or never I thought

" just thinking"I said

" about" he asked

" you" I said he looked confused as he sat by me

" why" he asked I looked at him I know I wouldn't be able to tell him so I decided to not use words. I crashed my lips to his. He sat there shocked. I pulled aways

" sorry i…ugh I better go…" I started to walk away. He didn't feel the same. He didn't kiss me back oh my god.

" bella wait" I stoped but I didn't face him.

" Edward im so sorry I didn't mean to do that..it just ugh I don't know" I stutterd

" bella kiss me" he said

" yeah Edward im sorry I kissed you I didn't mean to" I said

"bella" Edward said I looked at him

" shut up and kiss me" I stared at him

" what " I asked confused

" shut up and kiss me' he leaned down and pressed his lips to me . is started out slow and sweet but then turned into a deeper and more passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth. I pressed my body he wraped his arms ouround me.

I pulled back and smiled. " that was wow" I said

" yes that's a wow"

" bella I love you" I smiled . I looked up to see Edward a little nervious

" hey Edward guess what I love too". I smiled I picked me up and I wraped my legs around his waits.

He smile but hesitated. " bella will you be my girlfriend " I stared up at him shocked.

" yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend" he kissed me I started to deppen the kiss and he moaned. My hand went up to his hair.

I could feel Edward getting harder under me. I started grinding into him we both moaned.

" bella you need to stop before I take you right her in the garden" I continued to grined and him I kissed him one last time then I jumped down.

" we better get back insideThey are probably looking for us" he sighed

" your right but I really do love you bella" he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth

" I know" I smile I pulled his hand and we walked inside the house that's when we noticed everyone was staring at us

" oh uh" I said I leaned closer to Edward " I think they saw us"…..


	6. missing mom

_last time on falling for my best friend:_

_we better get back inside They are probably looking for us" he sighed_

_" your right but I really do love you bella" he looked at me. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth_

_" I know" I smile I pulled his hand and we walked inside the house, that's when we noticed everyone was staring at us_

_" oh uh" I said I leaned closer to Edward " I think they saw us"….._

_End of flashback_

**BPOV**

I looked to Edward and took in a deep breath " hey guys what's everyone standing around for" I asked as innocently as possible

" well miss innocent you have been holding back on me why didn't you tell me you and Edward were together I mean what kind of a friend are you" she said her voice increasing with every word.

" hey Alice that is enough im sure bella has a good enough reason for not telling you" she said with a small smile then she turned her head and looked at Edward and I " you two better be safe im too young for grandchildren" she said with a smile on her face.

I could feel all the blood race to me face. " omg look at bella's face is as red as a tomato" Emmett yelled I put my face into Edwards chest. I think Emmett noticed Edwards arms around me because he seemed really upset all of a sudden. Oh god I know that look he is going into big brother mode. He looked at jasper and gave a silent nod.

" Edward, can me and jasper see you outside" Emmett said in a very controlled voice. Edward nodded and the three of them walked outside together .

" wait em" I yelled breathlessly he turned around

"yeah" he replied in a questioning tone

" be nice please he makes me happy" Emmett seemed to notice my distress

" I will be nice then I would with any other guy ok belly" I nodded my head yes still unsure of how this would turn out. As they walked outside I faced everyone else in the room.

" soo" I said unsure of what to say I sat down on the chair in the living room

" bella when did all of this happen" Rosalie asked I sighed and started to explain

" okay so alice remember how odd me and Edward acted the other morning when you come to wake us up well we were already up." She looked at me with question all over her face. " well me and Edward were kissing like really kissing but it was the first time we really had kissed before and so we didn't know how to handle it. Later at school I saw him with that slut Tanya in a full make out session so I don't know I felt betrayed and kinda used and well very pissed." Everyone looked at me and then I realized my dad was in the room.

" fuck I mean shit I… oh dad im sorry" everyone had an amused look on their faces at my embarsment.

" its okay please continue" he smiled and I nodded

" right so later that day james called me telling me some things that Edward had said and I don't know why but I believed him" rose was about to say something but I raised my hand to stop her. " I know rose again I don't know why I believed him anyways after that I soon got another call from mike asking me to the party I thought what the hell he wasn't gonna wait for me and I must not be that important to Edward if after we kissed he kisses some tramp so I said yes. Then alice interrupted

" and that's when you came to my house to get ready you wanted to make Edward jealous" she accused

" yeah sue me" I said " anyways after that Edward saved me from mike and then I kissed him at the hospital and you guys saw what happened outside so now were together" I said

" and I love every minute of it" Edward said leaning on the side of the front door. I smiled and kissed him as he sat next to me.

" hot damn that's fifty bucks Charlie" Carlisle said smugly

" what why" I asked

"well honey" esme started

" when you were born your dads bet on you and Edward getting together. Your mom told Charlie not to but he did. Your mom didn't let him sleep in the bed for a week" she said laughing. I giggled

" dad is that true" I asked

" yeah and hey that couch was kinda nice" he said I laughed a little.

" alright well I think that is enough of that lets all go eat" esme said

The evening flew buy and everyone was having a great time. There wasn't a big tension because well everyone had bet on when me and Edward would get together

" alright time for bed missy" esme said I just smiled and nodded me em and dad started heading over to our house when esme stopped us.

" hey don't forget we have the big event is tomorrow," she said we all nodded our heads of course the big event. That's what we call the day when we celebrate by moms death. We all knew what that means…..i would be in a slump…I didn't really get to know my mom. She died when I was five. Although I had esme there were times when she would be with Edward or alice and I would feel like something was missing.

When we got home I went to my room and let the tears flow silently. I don't think anyone knew how much I missed my mom, well from what I remembered of her.

When I was five she died of cancer….no one told me until I was 11 and I was asking about her. When I remember her I remember the playing in the park, going to the fair, and reading a story at night before bed. Soon the tears stopped and I fell asleep.

I woke up this morning, and my eyes were a little puffy. I looked at the clock it was is why nobody liked the second week of November. I got out of and pulled the box of memories out of the closet. The box had pictures of me and my mom it also had noted she had written. Basically anything I really had left of her

" hey bells, I just wanted to see how your holding up" Emmett asked. Of course everyone is worried about me because I was the closest to my mom

I sighed " I will be fine, I just have to get through this day and we can go back to our everyday life" I said as I started going through the pictures. The first picture is of me and Emmett. He was six and I was five we where sitting in front of the house with these popsicle grins. I smiled as I looked at the picture.

" I remember that, we were going to the zoo that day and mom really wanted a picture, she just had to have a picture of every second of our lives he said. We kept this on until about four or five by then Edward and alice had both joined us. When I took notice of the time I decided that we better start getting ready for dinner.

Before Edward left he gave me a kiss. Instead of a simple kiss it turned into a full on make-out session. It was about ten minutes until alice walked in.

" oh my god get a room" alice said

" we are in a room" Edward said as I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes

" here wear this and get dressed we are meeting at my hour in 15 min." I nodded

" alright Edward get out so I can get dressed" I said he looked sad

" but I wanna see my girlfriend naked" he said with a small pout. I slapped his arm and pointed to the door. He understood .

As I got dressed I couldn't help but wish that my mom could be here , she always said she hoped me and Edward would get together some day. And look we did but she's not here to see it. I finished getting ready and walked over to Edward house. Using the front door of course, I don't think our parents would appreciate it much if they saw me and Edward both walking down from his room.

Dinner was great we just told memories about mom, of course our favorites were before we were born….all I have to say it that she was wild. Charlie decided to go home and sleep and I decided to stay the night.

" hey bella guess what" alice asked

" what"

" movie night in the den and yes you have to watch whatever movie we put in"

" umm okay" I said wondering what would be so bad about it when I got into the living room I snuggled into Edward

" so what are we watching" I asked alice

" watchmen" she said and my mouth dropped to the floor

" umm ok I've never seen it before sooo" I said she just smiled but the smile said yeah I have something planned

"that's alright babe it's a decent movie" Edward said I just nodded

" yeah not to mention the HOT sex scene in" Emmett said my mouth dropped

"EXCUSE ME" I yelled what the….that means a movie with sex while Edward is next to me…..this movie doesn't seem like such a good Idea anymore

" damn it Emmett I didn't want her to know" alice yelled she then ran over to me " Bella please don't leave I really want movie night and I really like this movie please" she said giving me the eyes

"UGH FINE" I said I know I will regret this. We watched the movie and nothing else interesting happened of course I got a little worked up when the sex part did come up because Edward would stop touching the outside of my thighs but I just didn't let him know how much it affected me. Soon the credits rolled.

"guys im tired im going to bed" I said getting up I headed upstairs grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. When I came back out Edward was laying in the bed and I smiled at him.

" so what did you think of the movie" he asked

" it was alright" of course not that you were paying attention because your mind was on your super hot boyfriend

" I'm glad you liked it" he smiled I sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss him. of course this led to the make out session. I loved the taste of his mouth. God I could die now and be happy but I soon ran out of air and I think Edward noticed and pulled away. I smiled

" well that was…unexpected" I laughed

" you don't say" I then yawned again

" sleep bella we can pick this up in the morning" I just nodded i laid there for a few minutes but couldn't fall asleep.

" edward" I asked quietly

"hmmm" he asked

" I miss her" he looked at me

" who baby" he whispered

" my mom" my voice broke. No matter how hard I try I always end up crying….thank god this was Edward

" I know baby, I know" I just snuggled into his chest as the silent tears fell down my face I soon fell asleep.

"bella wake up" I kept my eyes closed.

" bella" Edward sang. I still didn't say anything. I then felt Edward start kissing my neck and I moaned.

" see now you're up go get dressed for school or we are gonna be late" I got out of bed and went to the bathroom

Epov

As bella left I realized how lucky I am. But I couldn't stop thinking about last night. All night bella kept calling for her mom and I got really worried she hasn't really dreamed of her mom since she was little. I decided to go downstairs and get some water.

" hey honey how did you sleep" my mom asked

" not very well i…." then I stopped I know I should tell my mom in case something more might be going on with bella

" bella didn't sleep well, she was restless all night . she kept calling for her mom and I don't know I got worried" I said

" oh Edward bella probably just missed her mom, I mean think of all that has happened with mike and her gaining a boyfriend. I think maybe she just wishes she could have someone to talk to."

" but you here why doesn't she just talk to you" I asked confused she sighed

" well sure I may be a mother figure to her but im not HER mother." She said I nodded in agreement

" you'll always be my mother no matter what esme" I turned around and there was bella with tears in her eyes she looked at me and gave me a small smile and walked to my mom and hugged her.

" it true I do miss my mom but your still my mom too" she smiled

" thank you dear" she said as she dried some tears

" now enough of this it is time for breakfast and you two will be late" I lent down and gave my mom a kiss and told bella I would be back In a minute. I ran upstairs and got dressed.

While we were in the car Bella started talking

" do you think people will stare at me, I mean because of the whole mike thing" she asked. I turned to look at he and she had a nervous look on her face.

" probably but I will be with you so don't worry your night and shining armor is here" she giggled and rolled her eyes .

When we got to the school I opened the door for bella. We were walking when I heard someone yelling

" what the fuck are you doing with that whore"


End file.
